itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The ANTI-Social Network
"The ANTI-Social Network" is the eighth episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis While and track down an annoying shusher the old-fashioned way, and cyberstalk him. is online as well, trying to boost business at . Things go viral, and not in a good way. Recap 9:30 PM on a Saturday The Gang visits a new bar found via Facebook. They only serve gin drink out of mason jars. attributes the bar's success to the fact that they are "too cool for a sign". attributes the success to Facebook. Their conversation escalates into a screaming fight and a patron shushes them. Taken aback, the gang agrees to develop a web presence. Back at , Dee, Mac, and agree to make a viral video to get their Facebook page more friends. Charlie enters with Paddy's sign, having taken it down to make the bar more hip. enters and can only think about the rude guy that shushed him the previous night. Him and Charlie decide to go find him and head back to the gin bar. Seconds after they leave, Dee finds they guy on Facebook and she and Mac decide to find him on their own for payback. Dennis and Charlie get no help from the gin bar's bartender so they go to the police station and fake a rape report to get a sketch artist to draw his picture. Their ruse is revealed so they get a caricature drawn of him and take it back to the gin bar, where the bartender still can't help them. They decide to print up wanted posters with the caricature, labeled "Rude Shushing Man Please Call" with Dennis' phone number. without a sign]] Dee and Mac track the rude man, Dylan, via his Facebook updates to a store. They find out it wasn't his real profile but the fake profile of a jealous ex-girlfriend (who had never actually met Dylan in real life). She gives them his address. They go to the address where they find a woman named Catfish who faked the original Dylan online. Catfish had also scammed Dee online, getting her to send in a lock of her hair. Everyone returns to Paddy's to complain how they couldn't find the rude shusher. Frank shows off his "virus video" which promises fake celebrity appearances and other benefits about Paddy's. The video ends with Mantis Toboggan saying the video is a computer virus. The gang freaks out at Frank, blaming him for causing their web presence to fail. Just when Dennis claims that the entire day has been a failure, the rude shusher man enters the bar, stating it was because they had no sign. Dennis welcomes him, and asks Charlie to lock all the exits. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * David Marciano as Detective Larson * Rosalie Ward as Sally * Luenell as Catfish Co-Starring * John F. Beach as Rude Man * Justin Dray as Allen (Bartender) * Andrew Alexander as Portrait Artist Trivia * Alternate title of this episode - "The Gang Gets Connected". * The entire episode is a parody of the 2010 documentary film "Catfish". * "Jailbreak Jenkins" by Christian Mondstein & Jo Part plays at the end of Frank's "virus video". * Paddy's Pub actually does have an official Facebook page, accessible from this link. * During the scene at Tootie's store, in the background you can hear a "Pink Deville" by Paul Rothman (from Soundtrack of the show). * When first in the Gin Bar, The Gang complains there is no beer. But when Dennis and Charlie return to find the Shusher, several brands of beer are visible in a fridge near the entrance under a "Liquor To Go" sign. * The idea of the shushing came from a real life experience with Glenn Howerton. Glenn, his wife Jill and another couple were in a restaurant in Italy and a man at another table felt they where speaking too loudly and in return turned and shushed them. Glenn just found the concept of a grown adult shushing someone instead of kindly asking them to talk quieter was hilarious. * Charlie's criticisms of social media are more humorous as his actor, Charlie Day, specifically stays off of sites such as Twitter. * The scene with Dennis and Charlie describing the shusher to the police is possibly inspired by a similar scene in the Seinfeld episode "The Beard". Specifically, both Charlie and Kramer describe their respective subjects with "almond eyes" and both groups use police sketch artists for irresponsible reasons. Continuity * This episode marks the valiant return of the camcorder and Mantis Toboggan. * In 06x03 Frank, Dee and Charlie were intoxicated after eating the Delaware River catfish. * A dune buggy was a part of Mac's "vision board" in The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition. * Here is the Mac's words from : "Computers are for losers" - obviously, for now he's changed his mind. * On 05:21 Dennis says "And I could be a man with a fist full of hammers and a trunk full of duct tape and zip ties" - later, in 07x13 we find out what he's actually have a hidden compartment in the trunk of his car, which is full of duct tape, zip ties and gloves ("fetish shit"). * Back in Season 6, when Charlie and Sweet Dee were went to the movie in 3D, they had been shushed, too. Quotes Extended version of the "transgender situation"-scene (Season 7 promos): Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Episodes on a Saturday Category:Episodes at 9:30 pm Category:Dee, You Bitch